No One's Gone
"No One's Gone" is the eighth episode and mid-season finale of the fourth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the forty-fifth episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 10, 2018. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Ian Goldberg and directed by Michael Satrazemis. Plot Madison fights to preserve the life she worked so hard to build; Morgan tries to do the right thing. Synopsis In a flashback, an armed Madison sneaks up on a stranger in the woods and demands keys to the person's vehicle. The stranger drops the keys on the ground. Madison trips on a wire as she goes for the keys. The person turns around: It's Althea. In the present, infected surround the SWAT van in the stadium. Naomi tells Al and Morgan that the infirmary holds all the supplies she needs to help John, who's dying from a gunshot wound. Al instructs Charlie to videotape everything as she drives. In a flashback, Madison tells Al that the keys to the SWAT van did not work. She searches for the real keys while holding Al captive. She finds Al's interview tapes. Al escapes her bonds and fights Madison. Al hits her head and blacks out. When she comes to, her tapes are gone. Madison drives off in a truck with Al's tapes and camera. In the present, Al drives as close as possible to a tunnel entrance that leads to the infirmary. Al guns down infected, clearing a path for Morgan and Naomi to reach the tunnel. An explosion goes off. Al and Charlie spot Strand, Luciana and Alicia, who just launched an RPG. In a flashback, Madison watches Al's videos in the hopes of finding an interview with Nick and Alicia. Al tracks down Madison and demands to hear her story. In the present, Alicia's group exchanges gunfire with Al. Naomi and Morgan fight infected in the tunnels as they make their way toward the infirmary. Strand suggests they head toward the infirmary. Alicia hatches a different plan. John passes out in the SWAT van. Via walkie, Naomi instructs Al to apply pressure to the wound. John videotapes a farewell message for Naomi in case he dies. Naomi gathers supplies in the infirmary. Morgan informs Al that they procured the supplies. Alicia launches an RPG at the SWAT van, causing the driver side door to fall off. She strides up to Al with her gun. In a flashback, Madison sits with Al for her interview and explains that she made a promise to her children that she wasn’t able to keep. In the present, Alicia takes Charlie hostage and orders Al to tell Naomi that it’s safe to come out of the tunnel. Strand and Luciana aim their guns at the tunnel exit. Al picks up the walkie and tells Morgan and Naomi that it's safe to come out. She distracts Alicia while John quietly presses the transmission button on the walkie, allowing Naomi and Morgan to overhear Alicia and realize they're walking into a trap. Strand informs Alicia that Naomi has not emerged from the tunnel. Alicia sees the walkie next to John and realizes what happened. Al attacks Alicia. In a flashback, Madison tells Al that she promised her children that she would find a place where they wouldn't have to do what she did to Al in the woods. Alicia and Al fight in the SWAT van. Charlie hears John coughing and urges Naomi and Morgan to hurry. Morgan volunteers to take the medical supplies to the SWAT van and receive care instructions from Naomi over the walkie. Al and Alicia continue to fight. Alicia knocks into a cabinet, causing a supply of ramen to spill out. Alicia demands to know where Al got the ramen. Al explains that she traded the ramen for an interview. Alicia runs over to Al's tapes and finds one labeled "Amina." In a flashback, Madison tells Al that when her children were young, they nursed a sick bird back to health and named it Amina. She says that her children's determination to save the bird was a trait that they still possessed. In the present, Alicia watches Madison's interview and becomes emotional. In the video, Madison tells Al that she will do whatever it takes to preserve her children's humanity. Morgan digs his way out of the tunnel and comes face to face with Alicia. Alicia aims her gun at Naomi and accuses her of contributing to Madison’s death. Morgan convinces Alicia to relinquish the weapon. Alicia breaks down in tears. In a flashback, Al writes "Amina" on Madison's tape and gives Madison some packages of ramen. Madison tracks down Alicia, Nick, Strand and Luciana at a motel. Strand sees the ramen in her truck. Madison brings Alicia, Nick, Strand and Luciana to the stadium. She vows to build a new community and bring in survivors. In the present, Al drives the SWAT van with Alicia's group on board. Al asks what happened to Madison. Alicia tells her to pull over. Naomi tells John, whose injuries have been treated and who is now recovering, that her real name is June. Naomi was just another alias that she gave to Madison. John expresses appreciation for June's real name. Alicia, Strand, Luciana, Al, June, John and Charlie sit around a campfire. Al begins filming and asks what happened at the stadium. In a flashback, infected surround Nick, Alicia and Mel in the Land Rover. Madison, Strand and Luciana kill infected to clear a path between the vehicle and the stadium. The stadium residents flee. In the present, Alicia tells Al that Mel took their Land Rover. Charlie explains that Mel only took the Land Rover to get her to safety. In a flashback, infected overcome the stadium residents as they try to escape. In the present, June tells Al that she attempted to talk the residents out of fleeing but when they wouldn't listen, June went for supplies in the infirmary as she knew they would need them. By the time she returned, the caravan was overrun and she came under attack and fled with no other choice. Both Alicia's group and June believed the other to have died and when June was found by the Vultures, she joined them as she felt she had no other choice. Strand acknowledges that June did the right thing given the circumstances. Madison lights a flare and leads hundreds of infected inside the stadium. Unable to escape through the tunnels as there are still too many infected outside, she locks the gate and lights the oil-soaked herd on fire. Nick and Alicia sob as they drive away from the inferno with Luciana and Strand. In the present, Alicia's group tells Al that Madison killed herself to save them, causing everyone to break down in tears over the story. Al lowers her camera and writes “Madison” on the interview tape. The group eats ramen around the campfire. Other Cast Co-Stars *Kenneth Wayne Bradley as Douglas *Tommy G. Kendrick as Slim *Nasir Villanueva as Ryan *Soleil Patterson as Molly Uncredited *Marque Hernandez as Walker Deaths *Slim's Wife (Confirmed Fate) *Twisted Round (Confirmed Fate) *Douglas (Flashback, Confirmed Fate) *Vivian (Flashback, Confirmed Fate) *Cole (Flashback, Confirmed Fate) *Madison Clark (Flashback, Confirmed Fate) *At least 38 unnamed Dell Diamond residents (Confirmed Fate) Trivia *First (and last) appearance of Slim. (Flashback, Video Tape) *First (and last) appearance of Ryan. (Flashback, Video Tape) *First (and last) appearance of Molly. (Flashback, Video Tape) *Last appearance of Cole. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Douglas. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Vivian. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Melvin. (Flashback) *Last appearance of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium. *With Madison's death: **Alicia is the last surviving member of the Clark family. **Alicia is the last character who appeared in the pilot episode that is confirmed to be alive. **Alicia, Daniel, and Strand are the only characters from Season 1 confirmed to be alive. **Alicia is also now the longest-living character in Fear The Walking Dead. *This is the last episode to credit Kim Dickens first, and Lennie James last in the main cast bill. *The episode title is a reference to Madison's final words "no one's gone till they're gone". *The intro shows Althea's SWAT truck and some people camping around a fire, referring to the ending of the episode when Alicia, Luciana and Strand told what happened to Madison and the Dell Diamond community. *Its revealed that between the destruction of the Gonzalez Dam and the founding of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium community, Madison met Althea and their encounter inspired Madison to form the community. Al never knew Madison's name nor did Madison tell her kids about Al out of shame for her behavior during the meeting. *The full story of the fall of the Dell Diamond Baseball Stadium is revealed with the story being labeled "Madison" by Al. The fates of the community's residents and Madison are revealed along with how Alicia's group survived. *In Talking Dead, it was confirmed that one of the tapes in Althea's truck labeled "Abe/Doctor" was an interview of Abraham Ford and Eugene Porter, revealing that Althea encountered them before they met Rick's Group. *Naomi is revealed to be yet another alias. She tells John Dorie that her real name is in fact June. *Morgan references events from "What's Your Story?" with Rick Grimes being the man telling him that he would find people again no matter how hard he tried to isolate himself. *Madison tells Althea that she got separated from her group at a Big Spot. This is the same store that was shown in the episode "30 Days Without An Accident" of the main show. **This also means that Big Spot is a chain store spanning from at least the southeast coast to the Midwest of the The United States of America. *While the dialogue makes it sound like Madison's sacrifice may have enabled some of the other survivors to escape as Alicia's group talks about Madison sacrificing herself so "they could get away, so we could get away", Talking Dead's In Memoriam confirms the deaths of Cole and the other stadium residents who are listed as "Cole & The Gang". **Further discrepancies over their fate are shown in the "Present", when, on the premise they did indeed die, their vehicles, which would have been burnt out, are absent from outside the stadium. *When Alicia describes Strand saving her life, he is shown fighting a burning walker and then in the present touching a burn scar on his hand. Presumably he got the scar while saving Alicia's life from the walker. Goofs/Errors *Despite the fact that Mel steals the Land Rover in the flashbacks, Alicia's group is shocked to discover it in the possession of the Vultures in "Just in Case". *Despite the fact that the caravan is stated to have been overrun and destroyed by the time Madison leads the herd into the stadium, the people standing in the back of one of the trucks in the caravan are clearly visible and alive when Madison leads the herd away. *The bolt is locked back on Al's AR-15, then closed, then locked back, when Morgan and Naomi are going to the infirmary. Category:Mid-Season Finales Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 4 (Fear the Walking Dead)